


The Cat Did It

by rays8059



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rays8059/pseuds/rays8059
Summary: *PWP/依旧是短小的车/小甜饼*游戏依旧未通关，巨欧欧西，没眼看（通关之后大概就会进入发刀子模式）*莫名其妙感染（）模块病毒的康纳*恭喜你发现隐藏的猫耳模式*单身多年的汉克从此打开新世界的大门





	The Cat Did It

**Author's Note:**

> *PWP/依旧是短小的车/小甜饼  
> *游戏依旧未通关，巨欧欧西，没眼看（通关之后大概就会进入发刀子模式）  
> *莫名其妙感染（）模块病毒的康纳  
> *恭喜你发现隐藏的猫耳模式  
> *单身多年的汉克从此打开新世界的大门

康纳觉得自己很不对劲。

这晚他例行对自己进行全身的机体扫描，中央处理器反映的结果是多出了一个从未出现的模块。

额角的指示灯配合仿生人可以称得上是震惊的情绪飞速的闪了闪黄灯。

 

“汉克。”康纳来到客厅，沉迷于底特律球队比赛的汉克并没有注意到自家仿生人的呼唤。他的手里攥着双层巨无霸——康纳想现在场上的局势一定很胶着，不然他怎么会把酸黄瓜连同沙拉酱都快挤出了皱巴巴的包装纸。

康纳转身走到他的左手边，后者因为视线全在电视上，左手还来不及去拿桌上放着的冰可乐。于是康纳的黄灯转了转，抓住汉克空着的左手，不带一点犹豫的探向自己的裆部。

“嘿你能不能安静——？？？”汉克不耐烦地从电视上移开注意力，表情在那一瞬间凝固，并且吧嗒一声，右手用力把可怜的巨无霸成功挤变了形。他的左手是一团异常柔软的触感，有些重量似的压着手，好像还带着点温度。他试着动了动，脸上的表情才如同被重锤击中的水泥板，彻底碎掉了。

“WTF？？？这是什么玩意儿？？？？？”

 

康纳乖巧的坐在沙发上，安安静静地把手叠在腿上。而一旁的汉克对球赛早已没了兴趣，他焦灼地在电视机面前走来走去，皱着眉头思考起之前每一个可疑的细节。

“一定是那个跳钢管舞的仿生人，你摸他手时我看他对你眨了眼睛。”汉克焦虑的搓着自己的头发，脸上是一副自己仿生白菜被仿生猪拱了的表情。

“不行，”汉克停下来，“我们去伊甸会所，他们那儿会有人解决这个东西。”

“这是病毒吗？”康纳看着抓起外套，并且快要走到门边的汉克，“我的身体显示没有任何异常，还是说，这个东西本不该在我身上出现？”

普通仿生人是没有性器官的，更别说康纳这种警用型的仿生人，也不例外。

汉克语塞，一时竟找不到合适的措辞。在他看来，仿生人和人类一样，多出的那玩意儿本来就该存在。康纳不仅是他的同伴，更是一个人，与常人无异，正常的男人，所以也没什么值得惊讶的。

“咳，如果你身体没有异常的话……”他冷静下来，不确定的又反问了一次，“真的没有异常？”

“是的。”

眼前的康纳与平常无异，光凭外表是绝对看不出任何感染痕迹。汉克开始思考着要不要把模拟生命新出的RK800饲养手册再拿出来看看，但他不觉得上面有“如何应对（）模块感染”这一问题的详细表述。

喉咙有些发紧，他清了清嗓子，问道：“咳，你除了多了那玩意儿，还有其他的变化吗？”

“有的，”康纳闭上眼，指示灯缓慢旋转之后，他的头顶凭空出现了一双毛茸茸的耳朵，“还有尾巴。”然后他还生怕汉克看不见一般，站得笔直的转过身，仿生人特制的制服下摆钻出了一根和耳朵同款颜色的尾巴，正在有一搭没一搭的晃悠着。

“喵。”康纳发出奇怪的单音节。

“？？？”

“这似乎是模块自带的附加功能。”康纳抖了抖耳朵，一本正经的卖着萌。

汉克扶额，放弃抵抗一般的问他：“你还有另外的耳朵吗？”

还不等康纳回答，一旁的相扑呼哧呼哧的扑上来：“汪。”

“……”汉克觉得自己年纪大了有些受不住年轻人的玩意儿。

 

他想也许是自己单身久了，也许是今天的月色很美，也许是康纳闭着眼的神情过于让人动心，夜晚模糊了一切，却连自己的真心都藏不住。

不然他怎么可能会鬼迷心窍的吻了他。

而他的仿生人并没有收到惊吓，康纳的指尖抚摸过还带着人类温度的嘴唇，沉默片刻后开口：

“汉克，你喜欢我”

“见鬼，谁会喜欢一个——”

“可据我所知，亲吻是人类表达喜爱的最主要方式。”

汉克一把搂过在旁边不明情况欢脱蹦跶的相扑，吧唧一口亲在它毛茸茸的脸上。

仿生人的指示灯并没有变化，康纳歪着头，越凑越近，虹膜里映着颤巍巍的光，表情固执又认真：“这不一样。”

的确不一样。

他在仿生人的注视下呼吸困难，想是过于服帖的衬衫领口阻碍了自己呼吸，汉克解开一颗扣子，仿佛那样就能使自己重新吸入氧气。心跳在此刻都变成了重锤，压迫着胸腔，他无法还击，只能放弃抵抗。

要怪就怪科技真他妈发达吧。他想。

 

汉克扯下康纳的领带，他不知道是自己手抖还是仿生人的领结打得太死，他起码用了半分钟，才将着碍事的东西完全解除。

期间康纳眼睛一直跟随着他的动作，直到最后才斟酌着开口，“需要我自己来吗？”

“不，你闭嘴，我可以。”汉克无情的拒绝了他，并且在心里问候了模拟生命一百遍到底为什么要设计出这么结实的领带。

 

康纳的衣领大敞，扣子解到还剩最后一颗时却被保留下来，隐隐约约的藏着小腹绷紧的线条，正随着呼吸一起一伏。

也许是主导的人失去耐心，干脆把仿生人背过身，一把拽下了他的制服裤子，褪到了他弯折的膝盖窝附近。

然后仿生人被抵到床上，感染后强制开启了性爱模块的仿生人对物体接触异常敏感，粗糙的床单刺激着他的皮肤，胸前的乳头随着汉克的动作在床面上来回摩擦，很快就变得红肿。奇异的感觉浮于皮肤表面，最后渗入了体内，像一串错误的代码，把自己变得难以控制。他觉得那是人类说的痒，忍不住想去挠时却发现找不到引发的根源。他有些不自在，额角的指示灯也焦虑地闪烁着。

汉克从他的后背贴了上来，他感受到温热的鼻息，人类的温度与他的背脊相接，心口挨着心口，隔着一层薄薄的皮肤，传递着跳动的滚烫。他又突然觉得热。

太不正常了。他现在倒是认为自己是中了病毒。

“汉克，我想我们还是去伊甸——”康纳扭过头，眼神里带着慌乱。

“放松。”汉克安抚似的吻了吻康纳不稳定的额角指示灯，不容置疑的打断了仿生人的话。他顺着仿生人的后颈一路抚摸到尾椎的腰窝，他握着康纳的髋骨，手掌停留在仿生人花白的臀肉上，拇指插入缝隙把紧实的臀瓣掰得更开，露出藏在里面的不断收缩甬动的穴口。他稍微用力按压穴口边的褶皱，带着仿生人体内保护机制液体的粉色软肉就轻易翻了出来。不用人为过多的开拓，那里已经一片湿滑。

康纳感觉一根滚烫的柱体正不断摩擦着自己大腿根部，像是一条蛇试探着猎物，确定目标之后就会咬下去，用毒液麻痹猎物，一点一点的缠弄着，直至它窒息。

体内的机体都在高速运转，压迫得他喘不过气。

人类性器顶端渍出黏糊的前列腺液，和仿生人分泌的透明、实质上是蓝血转换物的体液混在一起，成为了最好的润滑剂。

“但是——”他的话还未说完，被汉克的撞击顶成了一声猫似的呜咽，汉克轻易地就贯穿了底部，整根性器几乎埋进了最深处。而那根黑色的尾巴正位于尾椎上方，也随着它的仿生人主人战栗似的颤了颤。

汉克听见仿生人突然加重的呼吸和唇齿打颤的声音。仿生人的体内带上了温度，类人的甬道里湿热软滑，被外物的侵入轻松挤开，又自发性的迅速地缠绕上来，绞得他差点叹息出声。

新出现的尾巴似乎成为了康纳的软肋，汉克从后面撞击他的时候，一手掰着臀瓣，一手撸着尾巴就能使身下的仿生人收紧穴口，发声器也发出人类喘息般的声音。

康纳感觉到身体多出来的某处的变化，就像本该流向中央处理器的蓝血发生了淤塞，它们越聚越多，成为了慢慢挺立的欲望。

康纳的黄灯闪了闪，他并不排斥这种反应，意外的想要更多。

康纳的尾巴尖轻轻扫在汉克的胸膛上，像是飘飘摇摇坠落的羽毛，留下撩人的痒。汉克将他翻过身压在身下，仿生人体内的性器转了个圈，擦过包裹住它的柔软嫩肉，一瞬间，康纳几乎觉得自己的全身都快停止运作。

“汉克……我……”他艰难的发出声音，他第一次发现自己的声音竟然如此沙哑，还几欲破音。快感刺激出了仿生人的眼泪，它们含在眼睑，欲落未落，借着昏暗的壁灯把四周晕成了五彩斑斓的颜色。

汉克放缓动作，仿生人的胸膛因为之前的摩擦红了一大片，光洁的皮肤上留下大片红痕，一直延伸到被抵压过的左脸。他猜想是因为性爱模块的缘故，仿生人的五感更接近于人类，变得会对外界刺激做出接受或不适的反应。

但自始自终，他的仿生人像一只乖顺的猫，汉克忍不住想腾出手去奖赏似的挠挠他的脖颈和下巴。

“说话。”

康纳的眼睛里带着水光，他尽力平稳着自己的呼吸，轻轻叫着汉克的名字。

而汉克却有些不满意的顶了顶仿生人体内柔软的点，俯下身去咬他的多出来的猫耳朵尖。于是身下的人便像猫一样弓起背，仰着脖子露出漂亮的下颌线条。

他又趁机吻了吻仿生人的脖颈，“你知道我想听什么。”

康纳眨了眨眼，眼角因为性爱模块的加载出现了情欲一般的红色，他不似平时的冷静和乖巧，甚至连同睫毛上的水珠一起，变得生动起来。然后他轻轻地，直勾勾地盯着汉克眼睛，嘴唇微翕：

“喵。”

耳朵还配合的扇了扇。

汉克觉得自己可能比康纳还要先宕过机去。

 

他把整张脸埋进康纳的锁骨窝，胡须刺得康纳不自在的扭了扭脖子。他轻轻咬了咬仿生人颈侧凸起的青筋，下半身的动作也一点都不含糊。

汉克托着康纳的柔软臀瓣，规律的撞击，透明黏滑的液体随着抽插的动作蹭得到处都是，大腿根部和小腹像是覆上了一层浑浊的油膜。他试着把仿生人托高，再撤走支撑物后反手扣着他的腰肢落下，连两颗囊袋都狠狠拍上仿生人的臀瓣，混合着交合处漏下的液体，发出滋滋的声音。

汉克的每一次进入便准确的撞击在那一点。仿生人模拟的猫叫似乎激发了汉克的兴致，他握着康纳的盆骨，每一下都又狠又重。而他另一只手却绕到康纳身后，悄悄揪住了那条因为仿生人得到快感而扭来扭去、无处安放的黑猫尾巴。

康纳触电一般的弹起，指示灯亮起受到威胁才会出现的红光，他虚搭在汉克肩上的手臂却骤然用力，改为了环抱的姿势把汉克抱得更紧了些。

恍然间他感觉到汉克的吻落下来，温柔地点在额角、眉间、眼睫，最后印在唇上。飘飘然，轻得像夜晚时分大使桥下漫天的雪；又沉甸甸，重得像初见时倾盆大雨中的一道闪电。

正是那道闪电劈开了汉克行将就木的身体，把黑暗都驱散，慢慢显露出一点接受阳光的空隙。而能填满他的，恰好是那天突兀又固执闯入其中的仿生人。

“我说，你能闭上眼睛吗。”汉克无奈的笑了笑，“我们可是在接吻。”

康纳听话的闭上眼睛，睫毛轻颤着，带着他都不知道的期待和热忱，重新向汉克靠近。

直到熟悉的温度将他包围。

 

体内的性器越来越滚烫，康纳的大腿根部也不受控制的抽搐起来。奇异的感觉从头顶、从指尖、从小腹顺着蓝血流动的轨迹汇集在中央处理器。它们像装在搅拌杯里等待着发泡的奶油，咔嚓一声，按下按钮，机体高速运作，被搅拌得浓稠均匀，然后咚的一声炸开。

五彩斑斓的光芒消失，房间成了封闭的烤箱，打开托盘，白色的粘稠液体糊得到处都是。

康纳眼神出现短暂的失焦，仿佛短路一般，竟呈现出迷茫的状态。而仿生人那对竖起的耳朵也失去了活力般，蔫巴巴的耷拉下来。好在机体很快适应了高潮带来的不应期，呼吸机体带出的气息随着胸膛的起伏，一波一波的打在汉克颈窝。康纳的耳朵贴在汉克左脸颊上，毛茸茸，痒乎乎。

汉克抱着康纳，环过他的脖子，如愿以偿的挠了挠他的下巴。

 

说出来你可能不信，是猫先动的手。

 

-完-


End file.
